


Gusion's Shocking Experience

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: AluZi BLCD, Comedy, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Onanism, Other, explicit words, fudanshi tendency, his secret, romantic, sexyyy, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: The pure and innocent Gusion, who always travel about to strengthen his skills and surpass other mages, never would have the desire to even date or sleep with anyone. He seldom would even masturbate, but one day he couldn't believe he'd have a boner because of listening to someone else's intimate moment. And it was the people he knew, now differently.





	Gusion's Shocking Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot drama. Or a story? Whatever haha. It isn't long and not in the usual format when I should use that. But, I wanted to make it short and as some drama. So yea, I'm sorry if it's short.

(It's a warm and sunny day in mid of August where Fall took place. This is Gusion, Holy Blade third appearance in the event. He went out from his lodge and excused himself from his group of friends to go sightseeing alone and buy delicious food that he never tried before. The morning took a toll of him that he started to feel hungry in the afternoon, approximately one o' clock. He then found himself at a park, where not many people are about and decided to rest and eat the food he bought for lunch. While eating, his eyes were bothered by a ray of light, shining his vision, made him blinked twice.)

Gusion: "What? What is that thing?"

(He began looking for the thing he thought was a mirror or something shiny. In a narrow bush he found some sort of device.)

Gusion: *picks up the device* "Huh? This looks like the type of technology used by people from Scholar City. I wonder if it's Bruno's, but all this time I've never seen him use this. Maybe I'll try asking him later."

(But he was still curious about the device, which is rectangular, white and almost the size of his palm. It has also some strings that are rolled attached to it. The end of it is shaped like some tiny speakers. He wondered what it is.)

Gusion: "How weird this device is. Hm... If this tiny speakers are for listening, then they must be for the ears."

(He tried to untie the strings and make it longer. He then put those earphones to both of his ears.)

Gusion: "Now how do I operate this..."

(He found a carving on the side of the device which stated 'ON/OFF' and he knew what those meant so he turned it on and the screen becomes bright. It then shows the menu and the list of songs. Gusion clicked on one and it started to play instantly. It wasn't expected that what he is listening to was not a song, nor a melody, but people talking in weird voices. When he listened carefully, the voices are familiar yet he forgot who they were.)

Gusion: "Voices? ...Wait a minute... This isn't actually Alucard talking is it?"

(Yes it was Alucard, and he is talking to another person in a seductive tone, and the meaning itself is none other than to have an intimate moment with the other. When the second person spoke up, this time Gusion focus on the voice and tried to figure who is it. It was when Alucard said 'Zi' at the end of his sentence, and it preferred to the person he's talking to, Gusion gets the idea.)

Gusion: "Zi? Who the hell is- Oh! Zilong?! What the hell is going on between them?"

(As he listened further, some sort of sounds were made, like a slippery liquid being squish onto each other and there are moans being let out, even heavy breaths. Trying to figure it out, he listened carefully and when he listen to the part both of them is trying to speak but as if sounded like drowning, he knew what they were doing.)

Gusion: "What?!" *pulls down both earphones* "B-Both of them?! D-D-Doing...Abominable things?! What the hell?...Why do they?...Together?...But they're both men!..."

(The assassin then looks around for any signs of people, but none are close to him and he doubt they heard to what he listened earlier as it only comes out through those earphones. Then suddenly he realize a part of him is in stress, other than his mind.)

Gusion: "H-How?! *covers his boner with his hand* "This wasn't supposed to happen! This is dangerous, I must relieve it elsewhere... Yes! My room."

(With that in mind, he puts the device inside a plastic bag and went to his lodge. He walked quickly but trying his hardest to avoid any suspicion among his friends and any people around. He listened to something weird, yet made him sexually arouse. He felt weird, and tingly inside, which made his curiosity increase to the point he desired to listen it again until the end. It was a risk, he knew, but he wanted to know more, just for his satisfaction. Today was the most extraordinary thing that has happened to this young man. So that's why he hide it. When he get to his room, he locked his door, close the curtains but the room is still in dim light so he doesn't need to open the bedside lamp. He opened his boots, his armor and other accessories until only his shirt and trousers are on. He sat beside his bed, while looking at his plastic bag which contain the device.)

Gusion: "I shouldn't listen to their...privacy again. It's shameful for me to intrude... *sighs* Damn it! What is this feeling! ...Unsatisfied? Excited?... Clearly I can feel my stomach filled with butterflies. It's confusing! First off, how did someone record everything Alucard and Zilong did? Or those two intentionally wanted to be recorded? But why? ...But did they even do it? Or these voices are different persons? For blackmailing purposes? What is it?! ..." *looks at the plastic bag, took out the device and decided to listen again.* "I'm sorry Alucard, Zilong. I want to know what you guys are doing in here."

(Gusion clicked the 'play' button and lay on his bed trying to relax while listening it. The voice stopped at the kissing part where the assassin suddenly pulled the earphones of him and instinctively clicked paused. Resuming where it left off, Gusion listened while imagining the scene which appears to be still Alucard and Zilong kissing, passionately with their tongue intertwine, their saliva mixed in each other's mouth and the ruffling sounds, probably their hands moving in each other's garments, trying to take them off while still connected their lips together.

Their breaths and moans become louder and somehow, Gusion began to feel the heat below his stomach, between his legs. He is hard. It was unintentional, a physical reaction one might make an excuse for, but it wasn't he denying so, he felt shameful, guilty indeed to the fact he get turn on by Alucard and Zilong's intimate activities. He can't help but wanting to release the tension by masturbate along with the scenario in his mind and the special effects by the sounds. He opened his trousers and reveal is hard cock. The scene now judging from what he listened, is Alucard and Zilong pleasuring each other on the bed, where Zilong's moans can be heard, quite sexy and Alucard slurping sound which can be guess he is sucking the other's anus.

Zilong then said, "S-Stop it, Alucard! Ha.. Ha... I-I can't hold it....aah! Please! Aaah!"

"Tell me, Zi...What do you really need. What do you desire..." the hunter said seductively while poking the hole, in a teasing manner, which made the warrior moaned sexily.

It turned on Gusion so much, that he thrusts his hand on his cock faster. The desire filled him so much. He didn't think much anymore but closes his eyes and let his imagination run wild. He listened again and Zilong seemed to screamed in pain but the voice just sounded pleasurable that bunch of moans come out from him. The other is also moaning but more of a manly grunt as what Gusion presume Alucard is entering Zilong slowly, while building up their desire, passion, pleasure.)

Gusion: "Aah...hah...How good will it feel to...enter... Ahh...hah..." *panting while masturbating*

(The scene continues where some slapping sounds of two meat collide, the louder the moans become and their breaths getting heavier by seconds. It was an intense sex, of two men, in love and can be proven by how passionately they have sex, not from behind, but from the front where their lewd and contorted face, revealing their sexual pleasure to the other, without a hint of guilt. These are their true faces, which are described through the fiery love they express and shared together in the form of sounds. But it is all too real for Gusion is at his limit and cums on his hand. Alucard and Zilong too have released their love liquid each other. The end of it was both of them looked at each other, expressing their deepest love and kiss one another. The sound ended and Gusion relaxed on the bed, panting with exhaustion and lay his dirty hand on his stomach. He felt nothing, thought of nothing, but to sleep for how much energy he let out after thinking so much about those two. He reached for his plastic bag beside him and took out some tissues and wipe himself. But he guessed it was not enough as he smell. So he went to the bathroom, took a shower, and after wearing his clothes, get on his bed, the he sleeps for the evening.

The next thing he woke up is four hours later, which is seven in the evening. Dinner time has begun and he lazily woke up from his bed and sat awhile. He then remembered what he did earlier.)

Gusion: "Was it a dream?" *looks at the device beside his bed* "Probably not... I wish this was all a dream! How could I face those two again?! ...Maybe I should forget so, and act cool like nothing happened. As long as I get rid of this device, forgetting is not a problem. Better ask Bruno and give it to him. He knows people from that city than I do."

(With that said, he stood up, get dressed and went downstairs to have dinner with his friends. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was both surprised and awkward with Alucard and Zilong in front of him where they were about to enter the dining hall together. He stuttered.)

Gusion: *he thought* "Why do I get bumped to the last person I wanted to meet today?! Stay cool, Gusion. Just pretend nothing happened."

Alucard: "Oh, hey there Gusion. Have you ate dinner?"

Zilong: "If you'd like, let's eat together with the group."

Gusion: "H-Hey Alucard! Zilong! Well, uh... I was just about to have dinner."

Alucard: "Great! Let's head to our group and eat."

Gusion: "Y-Yea." *then he thought* "Hm, Alucard and Zilong. They really looked pretty close. I know they were friends from the start but...now I realize so, maybe they are couples? Ah! No, no Gusion. Don't think it deeply! It's their own problem so I have to avoid it."

Bruno: "Hey, you guys made it in time!"

Alucard: "What?! You guys eat without us? And after the money I put to the tab."

Clint: "You fellas were takin' a long time watchin' the sunset so might we al' eat first."

Alucard: "It's a beautiful and sunny day. And of course the sunset will go down beautifully!"

Zilong: "That's enough. Let's just eat, Alucard." *sat beside Harley*

Lolita: "I bet they made 'stops' along the way hehe."

Harley: "Excuse me but we are eating, Lolita! Don't give away your dirty thoughts now."

Lolita: "Oh! Hi Gusion! Finally, the star of the table is here. Sit beside me Gusion!"

Gusion: "I'll sit on the available seat. Thanks anyway." *sat beside Clint*

(They all ate and have random conversations with each other while eating Chinese food. The group agreed to eat Chinese food today. Mostly being suggested by Akai and Zilong as how delicious dim sum and roasted duck are. Bruno agreed too so they now eat noodles, meat, fish, soup and some vegetables.)

Gusion: *he thought* "Oh yea, I should bring up the device now and get it over with. But somehow, I want to keep it longer so I could listen the rest. But, my other said to do the right thing... This is too difficult to let go. Even though it wasn't mine to begin with..."

(After Gusion gulped his drink, he turned to look at Bruno and called him. He was sitting beside Clint.)

Gusion: "Hey, Bruno." *hands out the device to him* "Do you know whose this belongs to?"

Bruno: "What? Let me see." *takes the device*

Gusion: "I found it at the park earlier and knew it was from your city. So that's why I ask you."

Bruno: "At the park? Wait, this is-"

Lolita: "My MP3!" *takes it from Bruno* "I thought I lost it forever! My baby! Thanks a lot Gusion! You're my life saver!"

Gusion: "No problem."

Bruno: "See! You should be grateful for Gusion to found it, or you'd lost it forever! You need to take care of your things more. It's your gift from Dr.Rooney."

Alpha: "No. The doctor made the voice synthesizer remember? I was the one that made the MP3."

Bruno: "Oh yea..."

Akai: "What is a MP3? Sounds delicious."

Alucard: "No, it's not food, Akai. It's a device that could store up hundreds of songs for you to listen anytime and anywhere you like. It's very convenient. I have one too."

Gusion: *he thought* "What?! Alucard have it too?! Does it mean both him and Lolita listen to the same thing?..."

Clint: "Woah, didn't know that. What song you listen to?"

Alucard: "Rock, jazz, blues and others that are good. Say, what does Lolita listen to?"

Lolita: "My, I'm happy to explain!"

Bruno: "No! You guys don't want to know what she has been listening to... I suggest you don't question her..." *continues eating*

Gusion: *he thought* "So Alucard doesn't know anything about those sounds huh. I felt relieved a bit. The question is, how did Lolita have Alucard and Zilong's voice while they were having...sex..."

Lolita: "Oh, cmon Bruno, it isn't that bad. I was about to say I listened to the sounds I made using the synthesizer. Nothing...sexy about it hehe!"

Zilong: "...Yep, it's sexy. Now, can we eat?"

(All of them began to eat their food once more, but only Gusion didn't that he was thinking of his current findings.)

Gusion: *he thought* "Sound synthesizer? It means their voices are artificial? Hand made? Somehow I feel the burden just left me but I'm unsatisfied with their relationship... How couldn't they be a couple when they are hot in bed? ...What the hell did I thought?! This is not good... The experience got the best in me! Stay calm, Gusion, don't get dirty! ...Now, all my answers laid onto me so I should forget and calm down and resume my every day as it used to be."

Lolita: "Hey, Gusion. Did you, by any chance heard any song from my MP3?"

Gusion: "W-W-Why would you ask such thing?"

Lolita: "I'm just wondering as you hold on to it this entire time."

Gusion: "Of course not! I didn't! Seriously, it's a criminal thing to use others belongings! I swear! I didn't listen to anything!"

Bruno: "Woah, calm down there Gusion. No one's accuse you of anything." *laughs*

Gusion: "Yea? Well, thank God..." *continues eating silently*

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have this imagination where Gusion will be the fudanshi. It's fun for me and I just love teasing this serious boy with dirty thoughts hahaha. Do leave kudos if you like it!


End file.
